Sounds may persist after production in a process known as reverberation, which is caused by reflection of the sound in an environment. For example, speech may be generated by users within a room, outdoors, and so on. After the users speak, the speech is reflected off of objects in the user's environment, and therefore may arrive at different points in time to a sound capture device, such as a microphone. Accordingly, the reflections may cause the speech to persist even after it has stopped being spoken, which is noticeable to a user as noise.
Speech enhancement techniques have been developed to remove this reverberation, in a process known as dereverberation. Conventional dereverberation techniques, however, had difficulty in recognizing dereverberation as well as had a reliance on known priors describing the sound, the environment in which the sound is captured, and so on. Consequently, these conventional dereverberation techniques often failed as this prior knowledge is not often practically available.